Fighting Over You
by I-Am-Legend32
Summary: What if Loren was Jeffrey's Girlfriend? Will Eddie fall for her? Will he be jealous of Jeffrey? Will he steal Loren away from Jeffrey? Will he just stick to being friends? Will he lose a friend and a doorman? Will I stop asking these questions? Why am I talking like this? I don't know. Read and find out!


_**Hey Guys! This is just something that I thought of and I hope you like it. This is weird because I usually give out huge speeches at the start & the end of a chapter but I have no idea what to say. I'm sure that you don't like listening to me, wait, I know what to say. You all probably hate me right now for not posting a new chapter for my other story and here I am starting a new one, but it's okay, I love you too! I promise I will post a new chapter soon, but I need your help to do that because I don't have any ideas for the next chapter. I've come to a conclusion, there is a very high possibility that chapter thirty might be the last chapter, but, we're here for this story and not that one, and yes, this will be a story. So, like I said in the summary, this story is about Jeffery and his girlfriend Loren, too lazy to go all of that again, BTW, Jeffrey is twenty-four in this story and Eddie is twenty-two and Loren is twenty, she doesn't go to school but she is in college. See, I give out HUGE speeches and that makes you hate me. Please review and/or favorite and follow. Thank you!**_

_**Shout-Out to, drum roll please: hollywoodheighter !**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights or its characters**_

_**I'll shut up now! **_

_**One more thing!**_

_**Back to the story… ;)**_

_**Mike (Loren's Stepdad): Gerard Butler :P**_

* * *

Eddie was a rock star. He had it all. Fame, success, fortune, a gorgeous super model girlfriend. But, he felt like something was missing, he couldn't tell what it was, but what he didn't know is that it wasn't a what, more like a who. It was his birthday and he was lying down on the couch and there was a knock on the door, it was Jeffrey with more presents for Eddie because it was his birthday. Eddie thanked him and gave him a tip. He called Chloe because he wanted to hang out with her since it's his birthday and all. She didn't answer so he decided to go and surprise her, he wondered if she even remembered it was his birthday. He went in the elevator and when he arrived on the ground floor, the doors opened and he stepped out to see Jeffrey kissing Loren softly. He met Loren a few times when Jeffrey forgets his lunch or something else he needs and she brings it to him. Eddie always thought that she was beautiful, inside and out, but Jeffrey deserved her, he is kind hearted, brave and sometimes shy. Jeffrey didn't really have looks or muscles to show off and attract women, Loren was with him because he was a great guy, he would take a bullet for complete stranger because he thinks that no one deserves to die. Loren was a sweet girl. She was dating Jeffrey for about a year now, she goes to college and then returns to her mom Nora and her step dad Mike, although he was her step dad, he treated her as if she were his own and she didn't think of him as her step dad, she doesn't even call him by his first name, instead, she calls him dad which makes his heart warm. Loren was the kind of girl that only existed in fairy tales. She was beautiful, smart, down to earth, kind, sweet and selfless. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Her dad left her when she was four because he claims that he wasn't ready to be a father, but her and Nora both knew that it was because he was greedy, he didn't want a family to spend money on, he just wanted to spend money on himself. He owns a hotel in Nevada and he is living a wealthy life, he owns a huge house and many sport cars and he never even once bothered to take an interest in Loren's life. He never sends her a birthday card, he never calls her, he never texts, it's almost the same situation with Adrianna Masters. Her mom left her and went travelling around Europe. Adrianna's lucky if she gets a Christmas card. Loren never thought that she was ever good enough for someone, every time she had a boyfriend, she tries so hard to impress them, she always does anything and everything they say. She makes them their meals, she cleans up after them, she tries so hard to please them. When they ask her to do something, she tries to make sure that it's done perfectly. They understand what she went through as a kid but it still creeps them out and eventually, they run away, break up with her but they never cheat on her, they know what happened to her, and they're not monsters. She was at the park one day and then she saw Jeffrey crying on a bench. She was concerned and she didn't like seeing people unhappy, so she asked him what was wrong and he said that his wife divorced him and is taking all of his belongings because he doesn't have looks or muscles and he works as a doorman and doesn't make enough money to buy her the shoes or purses that she wants. Loren made him feel better and as time passed, they eventually became a couple. Jeffrey lives with Loren until he finds a place that is in his price range. He wasn't for it at first but she insisted. They pulled away from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes and smiled, that's when Eddie had the perfect idea. He walked up to them and said.

Eddie: "Hey guys, how would you feel if I asked you to come to my birthday dinner tonight?"

Jeffrey: "I don't know how we would feel Mr. Duran, you'd have to ask."

Eddie: "Loren, Jeffrey, would you guys like to join me for my birthday dinner tonight?"

Jeffrey and Loren looked at each other and Jeffrey nodded to Loren, she turned to Eddie and said."

Loren: "We would love to." Eddie smiled and nodded. He started walking away but stopped when he heard Loren's voice. "Eddie!" Eddie turned towards them.

Eddie: "Yeah?"

Loren: "Happy birthday."

Eddie smiled then walked towards her and hugged her: "Thanks."

Jeffrey: "Happy birthday Mr. Duran." Eddie shook his hand and thanked him then walked to his car and was on his way to Chloe's apartment.

* * *

_**STOP! HAMMER TIME! I know, I know, you all hate me. I'm sorry that this was short, it's just the prologue, next chapter will be longer, I promise, but right now I need to finish my other story Unstoppable, but I've got no ideas! Leave some in the review section of that story if you have any and I'll update sooner. But, let's talk about this story right now. Thank you for reading. I really hope that you enjoyed it! Feel free to share any ideas or suggestions. Please review and/or follow and favorite. I'm really sorry that I didn't update, I just wanted to post something because some people enjoy my writing, and the other people want to beat the crap out of me :P. Tell me what you think! Please review! Bye!**_

_**Until Next Time, **_

_**-M**_

_**Thank you!**_


End file.
